


Eggnog

by RainButterfly



Category: rise of the gaurdians
Genre: Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny wonders about his life and how he had gotten to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

How? Just how had I become friends with a human? They were beneath me, my race, probably the lowest animal alive but he-he was different for some reason. His smile was contagious, and his wisdom mixed with street smarts made me think about the humanity of these creatures. Maybe they all weren't that bad. However I knew how low a human can be. I hadn't thought like this in years but now, out of the blue, I began to see my life. Maybe I am dying? You always tend to think about your life when you are dying right? Well it was terrible. My life I mean. I had never had the best family, the best of friends (I had none by the way), nor the best of enjoyment. That is until I met him. 

He made me smile, a at that time it had been at least 5,000 years before I had actually smiled once more. And his laugh, it made me laugh as well. It was a sound I thought I couldn't make anymore. And it wasn't because of some sort of fun making about other people but just to laugh. I truly had never felt so alive.

We had become a team, a fighting duo that no one could destroy or defeat. We were the best. And all knew it. On early days in spring he would visit me. He'd take a seat beside me in my gardens and begin to talk. At first I would annoyed at his company-I had been alone longer than any soul in this universe-then I would slowly ease into the routine. He'd talk, I'll listen. Conversations we're usually about his women, the old times, and his view on the futures.

Never would I have thought they'd come true. He had became a powerful man, a very powerful man that spirits looked up too and seeked advice from. Honestly I had been envious but soon after I had been proud that I had such a successful friend and to be the one he leaned on when he needed comfort. Soon I knew that I loved the feeling of being wanted. He would tell me everything, even personal things that friends should not discuss with other friends. But he knew I'd listen to them anyway. 

Some of his questions would be personal. Most of which I never answered or attempted to but failed to give a good answer. He'd ask things like 'Have you ever masturbated?' or 'What is with your breeding cycle? Does it matter of mate you choose?' Half of these would be asked when he was drunk (most of the time) or when he was being highly curious. He'd sometimes call me out of my name too. I don't like that. I and stopped talking to him for a month after being called a 'Man Bunny'. It made me feel so low and so dishonored. 

However, he had apologized but it still had stung like a knifes wound. I had forgave him and he had bought me new paints, they were new ones called Pastels that I never had before. I was grateful for his kindness, I had to repay him. So I gathered a cookbook and made him a dinner. I would never forget his reaction to the table full of delicious treats and meals all there for him to enjoy. I had no wines or alcohol, it's his very drink in the world, so I used a substitute-Eggnog. He guzzled it down and wiped his chin with a big smile on his face. I knew I had pleased him. 

As soon after this, we had parted. There were no longer the visits he gave me nor anymore dinners. Which made me begin to think I had done something wrong. We had barely spoken to each other, only at guardian meetings and saving the world which you'd / think we'd have a whole conversation but it was less. He seemed more distant, and not to anyone else but only to me.

Then after 300 years, we finally reconnect. Everything seemed so perfect, he seemed to talk to me again (I did have annoyance and slight anger that after such a long period that he began to see me and actually speak to me as he once did before.) A new kid Jack had joined the team. And I knew Jack, he was a troublemaker and a problem but North seemed to latch onto him like a father and they quickly become close. 

I was angered by this. How dare a new kid come in and take away my friend. I had him first and now they were closer than two peas in pod. I had downgraded Jack, making him feel unworthy and making the others see that he was no good. They had except for North who saw the kindness in the boy which made me even more angry. I swear that North was going to hit me for a second after talking about the boy or for talking about my holiday and tooth held his hand back. All I wanted was my friend. 

After all this (Jack becoming a guardians and Easter being ruined), he spoke to me privately. He had personally apologized for my holiday being ruined and that he had no intention of this happening. (Just like a good leader would do) and I accepted the apology. And he asks me to have a few drinks as we had in the future. Being the guardian of hope I had nodded and prayed that this would rekindle our friendship. Oh, but it had done so much more. 

North had gotten so drunk that he spilled his secrets. Like how he sneaks downstairs to eat cookies in the middle of the nights or how he daydreams instead of doing work and how me masturbates to the image of me. He told me that in his youth He'd dream of us, dirty, wet, and fucked continuously. And that he had stopped talking to me because he was scared that his thoughts would turn into actions. I had been terrified at first. He gloats about his ideas of me chained to his bed, or branding me like his pet. I wanted to leave but I had been too intrigued.

I had let him fall asleep in his arm chair before carrying him to his room. I hadn't been in his room for years so seeing the new decor made me nervous. They were pictures of other guardians but mostly of him and I. Ones where he'd hug me but his hands would seem a little lower than what they were suppose to be and others wear I wouldn't smile and He'd try to make me smile. We had really been the best of friends.  
"Bunnyyyy." North mumbled sleep. "Get in bed..." 

I had shook my head and leaned over the man, "I'm sorry but I can't." 

His face frowned then turned into an expression of sadness. "Beed Bunny. Join me now." He moaned, before I knew it he had grabbed me and thrown me onto the bed. He snuggled into my fur making me blush. I could hear him chuckle. "I'm glad hounding wear clothes. You look better naked." I could feel his hand slither down my stomach to my private area. 

"Nick!" I practically had screamed. It had taken a second before the man had snapped into his senses away from his drowsy thoughts. He blinked a few times and realized what was going on. "Y-you!" I couldn't make out the words to how furious I had been . A human had tried to touch me! Marry me! He stood from the bed and I quickly stepped away as he had done so. I did not want him near me. Then he gave me a look. I knew that look. It was loneliness. 

I had walked towards him and made him a deal. He wanted me, badly, as it had seemed and wanted to claim me. So I would let him for one condition. I could end it whenever I wanted and he had to follow my rules and not go overboard. I was his stress relief as the kids would call it. He'd stop whatever he or I was doing and get into sex. I had began to feel that urge if being wanted and the love of another being inside of me. Nick was such a great lover. He'd make me feel so good, he'd fuck me right leaving me panting for air. I had declare no chains or whips of any kind into sex. That was a no no. He was saddened but I can live without a few bruises.  
"Beautiful." North whispered to me, pounding me to his hearts desire. "You're so beautiful." 

Before I could speak (I would try but never really made words) he'd kiss me with a strong passion before coming. I would have come thrice by then when he'd only come once. Yes his "game" is just too strong. Now here were are in bed after the most exciting moment of my life.

"Bunny." North says brushing my fur on the sides of my hips. "What do you think of children dah?"


End file.
